Boy Meets Girl
by ll Akane Nakatsukasa ll
Summary: AU AT A spoiled, arrogant nobleman grew up with the mindset that as long as he demanded anything and anyone, he will get it for sure. But this and he, as a whole, changes when he meets a certain special someone...
1. Chapter 1

**Me : Hi hi hi~ It's me again! ^_^ **

**!WARNING!**

**I know you people probably hate warnings and disclaimers, but in this story, the original VK characters WILL appear. The only difference is their race; they're some other mythical race of living beings with a human shape, just not what they are in the series. And the characters' personalities will differ, but their names and appearances stay the same. Modern foods will be included too.**

**Me : Away with warnings and disclaimers! On with the story~ And I hope you enjoy it~~ :D :D :D :D**

"Why can't you do _anything _right?" A certain arrogant silver-haired nobleman of the Cardamon Kingdom yelled in a frustrated tone of voice. His piercing lavender eyes looked down upon the fourth of his twelve maidservants. Lucia had an apologetic expression on her face yet her master still continued reprimanding her for her inattentiveness. "I said I wanted a vanilla frosted devil's food cake, not an _angel _food cake, Lucia! What's wrong with your hearing? Or do you just have a short attention span?"

Her dainty hands trembled slightly upon seeing her master's furious face. "Ah... I'm s-sorry, Master Zero... I certainly did not mean to anger you, sir... It's j-just that I happen t-to be a little hard of hearing." Lucia fiddled with her fingers, looking at the intricately woven carpet beneath her feet. "Humph. If that's that case, then you are now excused. Just see to it that you know what I want."

Lucia bowed slightly and left as quickly as possible. "Always daydreaming when I'm talking to her... The nerve of that girl." Zero mumbled to himself, annoyed, as he started eating his angel food cake. Just after he swallowed his first mouthful, there came a knock on the door. "I apologise for disturbing, Master. May I enter?" came the seventh of his twelve maidservants from outside his room.

_I hate being interrupted while I'm in the middle of a meal... But Victoria did say she's sorry. _

"Come in." Unwillingly, he granted the permission. A slender lady in her early twenties, with cream-coloured hair and gray-hued eyes, walked in. "Master, Lord and Lady Rosario have come to visit. I believe they want to marry their daughter off to your family." Victoria's quiet voice informed.

Zero nodded. "Tell them that I'll be down in a minute. I have to put on my better clothes." He got down from his bed and opened his vast wardrobe to reveal many, many fine suits fit for a king. The maidservant replied "Yes, Master." and left, closing the doors behind her without a sound.

_Hmm... What should I wear today? _Having always been the decisive sort of person, Zero picked out a decent-looking one and put it on after removing his at-home clothes. After this, he sauntered down the stairs, wearing an expressionless face, to meet his visitors from the neighbouring Aeon Kingdom.

**Me : That's it! Whee~ ^_^ Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me : Hi hi~~ IT'S SO AWESOME TO BE BACK WITH NICE PEOPLE AT FANFICTION! I apologise for not updating for so long; I've just been kinda obsessed with a new manga series I discovered, and busy with a story I recently posted on Fiction Press, where the people aren't so nice as HERE!**

**Stranger A : Shuddup and get on with the story! *glares***

**Me : Fine, fine... On with the story! ^_^ Hope you enjoy it~~ :3 :3 :3 :3**

A perky male voice accompanied with a similarly jolly face greeted the sullen Lord Zero Kiryu of the Cardamon Kingdom as the latter made his way down the steps of his luxurious living room.

"I apologise, Lord Kiryu, for this sudden visit. I just had the unexpectedly powerful urge to introduce my lovely daughter to you." A man in his early fifties with orange-ish hair that was beginning to turn gray said.

Zero nodded in understanding. "It is a pleasure to see you again, Lord and Lady Rosario." Though his words may seem friendly, none of the amiable feelings in what he said were reflected on his face.

He carefully took one of the girl's hands in his and kissed it like any gentleman would. "It is indeed an honour to be in your presence, Milady." A faint smile graced his impassive features.

"Please, the pleasure is all mine, my Lord." The girl beamed sweetly at Zero.

_Long, red hair that falls from her head like a gentle waterfall with blissful emerald-coloured eyes... A fair complexion and a near hourglass figure... She **is** beautiful, but not the kind of girl Father would want me to marry._

Lady Rosario nudged her daughter lightly her her elbow, prompting her to introduce herself properly. "Tell Lord Kiryu your name, dear..." Those words were whispered, yet they still reached the sharp ears of Zero.

The redheaded girl took a step in front of her parents and spoke "My name is Sapphira Lynette Rosario. I am truly pleased to make your acquaintance, Lord Kiryu."

Zero swept his guests a slight bow. "I would definitely like to invite you for tea, but I am afraid I already have another guest waiting for me. Please excuse my abrupt leave."

And so he disappeared once a wooden door to the far left of the room closed. "My, my... Who knew your face was so think to the extent that you would leave a blue-blooded visitor from a faraway kingdom just to have a chat with me?" A voice asked from the shadows of a far-off corner of the dimly-lit room.

"Well, it's not like we see each other all that often, do we, Ichiru?" An obviously delighted Zero chuckled lightly. The said Ichiru stepped out of the shadows and plopped down on a Victorian-styled couch backed up against a wall.

"Obviously not, since I have to travel a full two week by carriage just to get here." Zero settled on the spot next to Ichiru. "It's not my fault Father chose to wed a Princess of the supremely distant Injodae Kingdom." Zero laughed.

Ichiru willingly returned the favour. "Some elders call it 'The Kingdom of the Winter Sun'... But it isn't cursed for real, right?" A string of inquisitive words fell from Zero's lips.

His identical twin replied with a "I don't know. You can't expect me to know _every _single detail about it just because I've been living there for around 6 years years..."

"You know, Zero... Some times I come here without your knowledge, and I observe you and what you do. There are times when I seriously doubt that you're the same person you were before the Senior Council of Injodae took me with them..."

**Me : I don't know how to continue! Gomen~~ T^T T^T T^T Anyways, see ya next time! ^_^**


End file.
